Bassoon
Bassoon (Romaji: Basuun; Kana: バスーン) is a Super Namekian and a member of Team Universe 6. He was the Emperor of the Universe, until the Hero of the Universe convinced him to abdicate his throne and dismantle his empire. Subsequently, he became a mercenary for fun rather than for profit. Sometime later, while he was working as an intergalactic mercenary, he would meet Corn. After the two of them bonded over their predilection for pragmatism over sentimentalism and then their statuses as outcast because of their mutation rather than their behavior, Corn and him formed a partnership with one another and then began to contract themselves as the greatest mercenaries in the Universe. Unfortunately for Corn and him, their reputation caused the two of them to catch the attention of Vados. Whom "recruited" them into Team Universe 6. Personality WIP... Biography Backstory Bassoon is one of the Super Namekians who were banished by a wish that Porunga granted for the ancient Namekians. However, unlike the other Super Namekians, Bassoon did not "awaken" into the status of being a Super Namekian. But rather, Bassoon was always a Super Namekian. In addition, Bassoon predates the other Super Namekians by more than 200,000 years. For Bassoon was not born as a Namekian. But rather, Bassoon is one of the Namekians whom were directly created by a shinjin. Because of this, many speculate that "awakening" as a Super Namekian is naught but the expression of traits that were inherited from Bassoon. Immediately after he was banished from Namek by the Namekians' wish on Porunga, Bassoon used his psychokinesis to cause a shift in the climate of... ...the wrong Namek. Instead of shifting the climate of the Namek of Universe 6, Bassoon shifted the climate of the Namek of Universe 7. Needless to say, Bassoon is more than just a little embarrassed by that mistake of his. Power WIP... Techniques Telekinesis Bassoon is a masterful and powerful user of telekinesis. He is able to exert his telekinesis on entities as large as the entirety of a planetary system and as small as the quarks which constitute hadrons such as neutrons and protons. In addition, like the gravitation of a black hole, the force of his telekinesis is to the extent that it can bend space itself! Most impressively, Bassoon is able to use his telekinesis to generate an innumerable amount of virtual particles and then build a variety of entities from those virtual particles. Notably, because the entities are virtual rather than genuine, the entities are invulnerable to all but Hakai and Kesu. In order to destroy any of the entities, one has to destroy Bassoon's body and soul. Even killing Bassoon will not destroy the entities, for the deceased Bassoon will able to exert his telekinesis even if he is deprived of a body in his afterlife. Stellar Genesis Is a technique where Bassoon utilizes his telekinesis to implode a large amount of matter into a "miniature" star. Notably, because the matter does not exhibit the amount of gravitation that is necessary for the maintence of a star, as soon as Bassoon ceases to exert his telekinesis on the matter, the matter will explode into a "miniature" supernova. Youthful Transformation Through the use of his telekinesis, Bassoon is able to rearrange the particles which constitute his body as a means of transforming into from an elder into a youth. As a youth, Bassoon does not exhibit an increase in ki. However, because of his decrease in age and his decrease in size without any decrease in mass, Bassoon does exhibit an increase in his physical capabilities. In this state, Bassoon is the most physically capable fighter of Team Universe 6. His durability, endurance, strength, and speed surpasses that of even Corn and Nanashi by a very large degree. However, because this form does not grant Bassoon a level of the ki or versatility that is comparable to Corn and Nanashi, this form of Bassoon's is leagues below a Corn and Nanashi whom are fighting at their full potential. Also, technically, Nanashi is able to surpass Bassoon through the use of her Power Stressed state of her base form. Telepathy Bassoon is as much of a masterful and powerful user of telepathy as he is of telekinesis. As a matter of fact, because his telepathy is on a level that not even the gods themselves are able to contend with, it could be said Bassoon is greater a telepathy than he is at telekinesis. Notably, in stark contrast to even the shinjin themselves, Bassoon is able to exert his telepathy throughout the entirety of the multiverse. He is able to telepathically communicate with anyone whom is located in any timeline and any universe. In addition, he is also able to telepathically communicate with those whom are located in extratemporal locations as well. Such as Conton City, Toki Toki City, and even the World of Void! One of the few things that Bassoon CAN'T do with his telepathy is telepathically communicate with someone whom is located in either his past or his future. Or rather, more accurately, Bassoon is not ALLOWED to telepathically communicate with someone whom is located in either his past or his future. He CAN do so. However, because doing so creates a new timeline, Chronoa lectured him for doing so and then forbid him from doing it again. And because he has absolutely zero intention of antagonizing the almighty Time Patrol, Bassoon has complied with Chronoa's demands. Battles WIP... Trivia WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Team Universe 6 Category:Universe 6